User blog:Oaura/Question of Interest: Creepypasta Idea- Anything for your Future
Greetings! I'll try to make this as short as possible. I've got an idea for an Entity that will be the main antagonist of the first Creepypasta I post on this website. I am posting all of this to see if you all would be interested in this concept and to contribute to my research of what everyone generally wants to read in a Creepypasta. Anyway, here it goes (WARNING: This may or may not sound extremely rough). The Entity: I wanted to stem away from the stereotypical 'Oh god! It's a demon!' cliché. What I've formulated is an Entity (for convenience I'm going to refer to it by a concept name I have for it: The Dealer) that acts similar to the whole 'If you give me your soul, I can give you anything you desire' trope. However, The Dealer doesn't want your soul. Instead, it wants your future. The deal that it makes with an individual is strictly 'If you give me your future, I will fill that void with anything you desire.' Essentially, if an individual were to make this deal the thing they wished for would become the determining factor in what the future had in store for them. Say you wished for wealth and the wealth were to decrease, the quality of your future would also decline. Say you wished for a rock and you lost it, the future would doom you to follow suit. You wished for a house and it got bulldozed? You're in for a treat... This deal has both good and bad implications. Say you wished for a necklace and you kept it safe and well maintained, the future would mirror this onto you. I've got many design concepts for this entity, all of which scream unsettling. It's fun, trust me. This entire idea came from how much people worry about the future (I know from experience), and how many would love to not have to worry about it by giving it away for the one thing they most desire. Wouldn't it be reassuring to know what awaits you, for better or for worse? The Story: Here's where things get awry. I have many different paths I can take on this. Ritual Pasta: I could write a Ritual Pasta. This would describe a way of summoning The Dealer as well as describing its history, appearance, habits and just the terms and conditions of the deal in general. Creepypasta: I've got two stories all written out, however, the story I chose to post does vastly depend on what replies I get in this blog entry. The way I go through editing the chosen story also depends on your answer. For this segment, I've got a few questions that I would be very grateful if anyone were to answer. Question One: Which point of view do you like your Creepypastas to be in? Third person omniscient, obviously, allows for a larger look on the picture but first person would allow for a more limited view with a better connection to the character who is telling the story. Question Two: When reading a Creepypasta, do you prefer the protagonist to be alone or do you like it better when there are others around? Question Three: When the inevitable encounter occurs, do you find a direct encounter with the protagonist scarier than the protagonist watching someone close to them's encounter? Question Four: How do you like your Pasta? A shocking twist ending. Maybe even chills that don't just run down your spine, they assault it? (For this question you can submit anything, those last two were just examples). To top everything off, I would sincerely love to read what everyone believes a good Creepypasta needs in it. Whether it be grammar, structure, paragraphing, etc. I'm very eager to read a response from anyone. Even if you want to share the one part in stories that always gets to you, every little bit is a HUGE help. Basically, I'd just like to know how many people would be interested in reading a Creepypasta involving this entity... Or even if this has been done before (I'm almost 100% sure it hasn't, I've read a lot of Creepypasta and done a decent amount of Google searching). Thanks for taking the time to read this, every little bit helps me a lot. Thanks again and this is Oaura out. P.S. Sorry for this gargantuan of text, trust me, I tried to shorten it. Category:Blog posts